


Her new job

by Keenir



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)
Genre: Gen, I know, Interviews, Stealth Crossover, i know i know...i said stealth - sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona Lisa may be on the verge of accepting a new job...in the last place anyone would look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her new job

_Took so long to finish off Captain Filch and his network of contacts and fellow nasties, that while I probably could have gone back to New York and said Hi to Raphael and the others, I never did.  Which is possibly half the reason why I'm interviewing with the billionaire head of a company that likes its privacy as much as the turtles - and as benefactive to people as they are._

"Your interview went smashing, my dear," he said from behind his desk.  "I see no reason you won't be hired.  Am I correct in assuming you wouldn't want to work with the public all day?"

Mona nodded to the old man, a part of her wondering if this is what Splinter would look like as a human: small and white-haired and wrinkled with ever-so-many laugh lines.  "Some of my friends are great with that... Sort of security work.  Crime fighting.  I'd like to avoid fights from now on, if at all possible."  _I'd also like to avoid pirates, the open ocean, and nuclear mutations...but that may be asking too much._

"Of course.  Behind the scenes work, perhaps?"

"Maybe."

He gave a nod, and turned his head to look out the room-length window to one side.  A windswept tropical field filled all of the view not taken up by the endless-seeming ocean beyond it, with grey-brown things streaking through the field below.  "The Board requires me to speak to potential applicants in one of my offices, here or at one of our other facilities.  I'd much prefer speaking to you and the others, out on the grounds, so you see what you would be dealing with."

"Just so we're clear, I won't want to work -"

"With the _lissamphibia,_ " he said, his kind voice full of acceptance.  "Or their relatives."

"How did you...?"

"You may be surprised to hear that you are not the only person who wishes to steer clear of them."

_Oh.  Not just my name?_   _Neat,_ she thought, given that she had omitted her surname from her application - here, it was first name Mona, last name Lisa.  "I can't really think of anything else offhand to scuttle this."

"I'm glad," he said.  "Our engineering and energy departments will be greatly enriched by your contribution.

Mona said, "I'm looking forward to working for your company, Mister."

"The pleasure is mine," he said, rising some from his seat.  Holding out a hand, he said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park."


End file.
